1. Field Of The Invention
This patent relates to pressure gauges, and, more particularly, to an air tank pressure gauge with audible and visual alarms for scuba divers.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Pressure gauges with alarms are known in the prior art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,977). However, there remains a need for an air tank pressure gauge with audible and visual alarms for scuba divers. Such a pressure gauge should be capable of measuring pressures from at least 1000 lbs. (P.S.I.G.) down to at least 250 lbs. The gauge should be provided with both audible and visual alarms which are activated when a diver's air tank pressure reaches a preset level. The gauge should also be provided with an adjustable alarm pressure indicator such that a diver can turn off the alarms by lowering the alarm pressure and continue the dive at a shallower depth, and repeat this process until the air tank pressure reaches a minimum acceptable level.